Classic
by American-Dream17
Summary: She was Classic. Classic Car. Classic Style. Classic Rock. And she was everything Dean Winchester didn't know he wanted. "Hold up a minute!" She said as she used the Impala's side mirror to check her cherry red lipstick, swiping on another coat. Dean looked at her oddly. "What? Just because I'm a hunter doesn't mean I can't do it fabulously."
1. Momma Dearest

**THEN**

 **NORMA JEAN REYNOLDS** was a blessing to the parents who never thought they would have children. Her father, who wasn't particularly fond of the name Norma, called her Normie, and from the youngest age, that was what everyone except her mother called her.

Like her mother, Normie was a ginger, and her father would often be found taking pictures of the little girl as she discovered the world around her. He would tell her his favorite picture was the one with her beside her mother, both giggling, red curls bouncing, green eyes filled with joy and mirth.

It wasn't that way now. Mother had been murdered, her heart ripped out her chest, the coroner's report said. And dad had been overcome with grief, he drank and cried and when he looked at her, she knew he was thinking of how much she looked like her mother. She was forever a reminder of what he had lost.

A few weeks later, the world turned again. Two men, FBI, began to ask some weird questions. She suspected they weren't who they said they were. But who was she to know?

Turns out, that her father had the same suspicions. He confronted them, told them that he would rat them out to the police if they didn't tell him what the hell was going on.

The fake FBI agents came clean and told them that they were hunters and that something that wasn't human had killed her mother.

"No, you're lying! This is a cruel fucking joke! What the fuck do you think you're trying to get past me here?" Her father had shouted.

The men stayed silent. Normie walked quietly to the couch and gently sat down next to her father. "Daddy?" She said placing her hand on his arm."

"Yeah, Darlin?"

"I read Mom's autopsy report." The twelve-year-old girl said and gulped. "I know you did too, dad. What kind of person can rip a heart clean through a human body, with just their hand Dad?"

He sighed and for a moment, and his loss and grief made him look older than he really was. "I don't- I don't know darlin."

"Whatever killed mom, wasn't human. I think you know that Dad." She turned to the strangers in her living room. " I'm Norma Jean Reynolds, but everyone calls me Normie. If you can get whatever killed my mom, I'd appreciate that."

The shorter man laughed, and the African American man grinned. "I like you, pretty girl! You got spunk! I'm Bobby and this Rufus," They shook hands.

Her father smiled at his daughter's spunk. She was going to be a real heartbreaker when she was older.

"Do you guys want a beer?"

She sat on the porch swing, looking at pictures of her mother. She looked like a classic 1950's Doll. She was beautiful, kind, and everything Normie wanted to be when she was older. She twirls her own red curly hair around her finger, seeing the similarity to her mother's.

A weight presses against the other side of the porch swing, and when she looks at the person sitting next to her, she realizes it's Bobby, looking at the picture in her hand.

"That your Ma?"

She sighs fondly." Yeah. Didn't deserve to die like that. She was the kindest person I ever knew." She scoffed. "Dad's a mess."

His eyes softened for a minute. "Kid, it's not going to be pretty, but the weight gets easier over time."

"I hope so."

-  
His daughter sat on the porch looking at photos, with the other man, Bobby, while he talked to Rufus.

"I want you to train me."

"No."

"There's stuff out there. I don't know the half of it. My wife is dead cause of this shit. There's no going back now. I can't unlearn all this." He spoke in a quieter voice. "I need to know how to protect her." He said looking at the smiling twelve-year-old chattering away to Bobby. "She's the only good thing I got left."

"Fine. I'll teach you what you need to know to become a hunter. But you better goddamn listen to me. That girl out there? She's not going on hunts anytime soon. This is not an ideal childhood. Preserve what she has left."

He nodded.

That summer, Bobby, and Rufus gave them a crash course in hunting. Dad was an army man, so he already had some self-defense knowledge, while she had even less.

They worked hard, and a year and a half later and her Dad began to go on hunts, as Normie worked on knowledge and research and her school work as she just entered high school.

That afternoon, her father who had taken to fixing cars in his spare time at Bobby's junkyard, she had asked him if he wanted to spar.

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

To give him credit, she was dressed in high heeled boots, makeup that made her look like her mother, (usual for her nowadays) and plaid dress.

"Come on Dad! What if I'm in a situation where I need to fight in this attire! Come on Dad!"

He sighed. "Okay darlin'"

They walked outside to an empty field and as quick as a snake Normie launched at her father. He barely had time to catch one punch to the face as he didn't catch the one that burrowed into his abdomen. He twisted her wrist, but she broke his hold and kneed him in the stomach. He knocked he legs out from under her.

As she fell, she grasped his knee and hit it hard causing him to fall too. He tried to grasp her foot, but her high heel crushed his hand and he gasped as she quickly put her boot on the back of his head and his arm in a hold.

"Damn. I underestimated you in high heels."

She laughed as she helped him up. "If I'm fighting, why not look good too?"

His face went soft at her quip. "Follow me." He said as he leads her through the cars to a small garage.

"After your mother died, I couldn't get rid of it. I was hoping that maybe I'd be able to restore it. As he lifted the cover sheet, she could see the beat up frame of what was a Classic Mustang.

"Your mother called it Charlie."

 **[EDITED 11/09/2017]**


	2. Monsters to Kill, Places to Be

NOW

NORMIE CHECKED her lipstick in the Mirror, before opening the car door and stepping out. She blew bubbles with her gum, and walked to the trunk of the car, where it was sealed off to demons by multiple devil's traps.

She put the key in the lock, and fiddled with it like she did everyday trying access her weapons. "Come on, Charlie!" she said and the trunk popped open. She sighed in satisfaction and sat on the inner rim of the Classic Cherry Red Mustang. She grabbed her favorite iron baseball bat, a shovel, 3 plastic bags of salt, her lipstick, and her lighter and lighting fluid.

"Oh where is it!" She said digging in the trunk, putting multiple weapons aside before finding what she was looking for. "There we are!" She pulled off her boots and put on her wedged sneakers, and put her boots in the back seat of the car.

She had been spending the last couple days in this town, on what she suspected was ghost case. And she was right. And she was now at the cemetery, after spending the night in her motel room piecing together who was the ghost. Turns out, It was a teenage girl spirit, killing boys who abused their girlfriends. She kinda feels bad in a way, cause they deserved it but she has a job to do.

So here she was now, in a cemetery, ready to salt and burn the bones. She began to hum ACDC, as she and her father used to do, as was always appropriate for a salt and burn.

She began to dig up the girl's grave and remembers she always hates this part because It's tedious and boring. After an hour and a half of digging, she hits something solid, and her vigor is renewed as she opens the casket, looking to make sure the bones are there.

She salts and puts lighter fluid on the bones and hops out of the grave to see a figure, which promptly shoves her away from the casket.

"They deserve to die! All of them are pigs!" The teen ghost screams.

"This can never be a simple salt and burn, right? The damn ghost always has to attack me-" she says as she grabs her bat and swings it, making the ghost disapear. She fumbles with the zipper to her pocket to get her lighter and the ghost kicks her from behind.

"Motherfucker." She finally lights the lighter and drops it on the lighter fluid making the bones burn.

The ghost screams as she died.

"Well that was anti-clamatic," She says as she gathers up her stuff, and walks to Charlie stowing the Bat in the trunk again before taking out two handguns and strapping one on each thigh.

She fixes her hair in the car mirror cleans up abrasions on her hands and legs and covers up the bruises on her face with makeup.

Then she's driven off trying to get the hell out of the town before sunrise.

She's sitting in her motel room, laptop on her lap, researching, trying to find a new case. Her red hair is in a messy bun, and her face is bare of makeup, showing all her bruises.

Then her phone rings. "Morgan." She answers.

"Normie, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Bobby?" She asks recognizing the voice.

"Who else, ya idjit?"

"Okay." She sighs. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to check on a pair of hunters. They haven't checked in in a couple of days." He says. She closes her laptop, and puts her notes away in her bag.

"Okay, I can do that. So who do you want me to check on, what are they hunting, and where are they she says." Grabbing a legal pad and a pen.

He sighs. "I need you to check on Sam and Dean Winchester. They we—" Normie cuts him off.

"John's kids?"she asks in slight disappointment. She had met them when she was younger, In her teenage years. She was fabulous back then too.

From meeting John Winchester, she didn't really like him. He ignored his kids unless he was training them, and let Dean basically raise Sam. She avoided John as much as she possibly could.

Dean, frankly was kind of an ass. Even in his teenage days, all he did was try to flirt with her, and train to be a hunter to impress his father. They dated in their teens, but he had left with his father for a hunt, and they just kind of stopped talking. He was a charming ass though. Takes one to know one.

However out of all them, she adored the company of Sam. He was quieter, less of jackass, and would participate in conversations about lore with her. And, he helped her with her homework.

Sam had told her of his dreams to go to college, and she had told him to go for it. If hunting wasn't something he wanted to do he didn't have to do it. But she guessed that it had dragged him back into the life. Hopefully he had gotten some form of normal in his life.

"Okay Bobby," she sighs. " What were they hunting, and where are they?"

"Well, I was going to tell you before you interrupted me." Bobby grumbles. Normie rolls her eyes. "Not sure what they were hunting, but the bodies had their hearts and blood."

"So not werewolves or Vamps basically." Normie scribbles all this down on her legal pad and asks a few more questions about what exactly she was pursuing. Not the first time she met the Winchesters on a Vamp Hunt.  
"They were in Virginia last time I heard from them."

"Alright, Bobby. I'll let you know what I've got when I there." She says changing out he lazy clothes and putting on more presentable ones.

She slips on makeup covering her bruises and dark circles and swipes on red lipstick. She also pulls her hair out of a bun and lets it fall after a quick brushing.

She cleans up any "Supernatural looking" warding, and sweeps the salt into the trash can before turning off the lights and checking out of her motel, and stowing her bags in Charlie's backseat.

She pulls our her car onto the highway, and almost laughs. This was going to be fun.

[EDITED 11/09/2017]


	3. Vamps are Nasty

THEN

NORMIE'S FIRST VAMPIRE hunt wasn't very pretty. At all. But it was burned in her memory. It was also the first time she met any of the Winchesters.

She remembers wandering around a warehouse, her dad had lost his machete and was improvising with an ax. Normie was covered in blood, tired, and pretty much sick and tired of vampires trying to hit on her while also trying to kill her.

"Kill vampires he said. It'll be easy he said," she complained hacking into another vampire as he tried to attack from behind. "There's not that many Normie!" she mumbled following after her father.

"Alright Normie, I was wrong," he said peeking around the corner but not before making sure to coat his ax in dead man's blood. "I called Bobby. He's sending some backup. I didn't expect for there to be so many vamps." He said before quickly opening the door, letting Normie scout the room for vamps.

As they continued along, Normie heard a squelching sound around the bend of the hallway and raised her machete. She motioned for her dad to cover her, as she inched forward. Her heeled boots didn't make a sound, as she peeked around the corner to see two young teens and one older man. They all had machetes, dripping blood, and Normie could assume they were the backup that Bobby sent.

"Dad. Backup." she nodded towards the end of the hallway. Her father peeked and nodded to her.

"John Winchester I presume?" Her father asked while walking towards them, Normie just behind them, hands on their weapons.

The man nodded. "Steve Reynolds? Bobby sent me."

At his words, her father relaxed. "This is Normie," he said pointing to her.

She found all eyes on her, as she looked at each of them. The younger one smiled politely but reserved, and the older one of the two boys openly appraised her figure. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"This is Sam," he said grasping the younger boy's shoulder. The young boy tightened his grip on his machete, which didn't go unnoticed by herself and her father. "And this is Dean." The brash older boy nodded respectfully at her father.

"Okay, so, mean' dad has pretty much cleared these five hallways. We got about fifteen down, but dad estimates this group has at least twenty to thirty more vamps." she says starting the conversation.

"We killed four on the way in." Dean starts.

"Most of them seem new, not fighters at all, very reckless." John cuts his son off. "We better hurry. Patrols will be coming to check soon. I'd rather not have them know we're here until we kill a more significant amount."

"How are we gonna do this, sir?" Dean asks John. Normie raises her eyebrows. She literally knows no one who calls their father sir. Literally no one.

"Go with them. You take the west hallways, we'll take the east hallways. Call if you need me. Dean has my phone number," he says and walks past Normie and her father.

"Sir? Do you want to take the lead?" Dean asks, and her father nods and smiles.

"Call me Steve, son,"

"Your first hunt?" Dean asks, grinning at her.

"No. It's my first vampire hunt, though," she says as she coats her blade in dead man's blood again.

"You're dressed quite fancy for a hunt," he says, looking at her heeled boots.

"I didn't know there were rules stating that I couldn't dress nicely for a hunt," she says in response.

Her father laughs. "Son, better you don't question her, she's got a mind of her own,"

Normie grins.

"I guess s–"

"Shh," Normie shushes him as her Dad stiffens.

"There are hunters in the fucking warehouse! We were so careful, but you goddamn messed up Lylah! I told you not to steal girls from our town. Now we have to dispose of them. I hate cleaning up the bodies!"

"It's what I could do Bill! They were getting hungry what was I supposed to do?"

"You'll be the ruin of us!"

Normie notches an arrow covered in dead man's blood and shoots the woman first. She quickly goes down, and as she's notching another arrow to take care of the male, Dean chops off her head.

Her father holds lops of the male's head with a grunt, and Normie fetches her arrows and puts them back on her back.

"You're pretty good with a bow," Dean says surprised.

"Yeah," she says. "One of the first weapons I really took. I liked it better than a— sonova bitch!"

"Dean," she says her eyes steely cool.

"Call your father." Dean narrows his eyes in confusion. Her father's eyes widen as he reaches the same conclusion.

Dean's father answers on the third ring. Dean explains what's going to happen.

"They're going to turn or kill the people they use as human blood bags, Dean." She says running outside into the fourth warehouse, the last one that needed to be checked.

Inside is horrific. People are hung up onto the walls by chains, and they have many puncture wounds in their frail bodies.

But she only gets a few seconds because what happens next can be described as a bloodbath.

Vampires stream in the warehouse from every angle, and she can't remember when John and Sam arrive but, she remembers fighting like an animal.

As she lops off a vamp's head, she grabs an arrow and sticks it into a vamps eye before Dean cuts it's head off.

They go back to back as they are almost cornered, and she pushes Dean out of the way, and she takes the brutal kick to her ribs.

"Shit!"

Dean kills that vampire, and many others and by the time they're all done, everyone looks worse for wear.

"Nice fightin' out there today, Red. Say, you wanna hang out sometime?" He asks as she's loading weapons into her father's trunk. She smiles.

"Not sure if you're on my level, Winchester." She smirks.

He grins. "That's not a no."

"Alright, Winchester. One condition. You help me fix Charlie on Saturday." She says and she walks away hoping into the passenger seat of the truck.

"Charlie?"

Her father laughs, as he walks up to Dean. "She loves that mustang more than anything. She'll like you better if you help her restore it."

And if she wasn't already, that just made her even more irresistible.

[EDITED 11/09/2017]


	4. Venom is Trippy

NOW

THE CASE WAS a little more complicated than she thought.

Twenty-two-year-old Jenny Steris was reported missing from her home three years ago. Her body was discovered 3 weeks ago, malnourished, and with an unidentifiable poison in her mostly drained bloodstream. Sam and Dean took the case, and what from she heard from Bobby, she knew it wasn't a vampire.

As she did digging, she found a pattern.

Every three years, a woman was taken, and three years later she was found dead, and malnourished.

So here she was, on the doorstep of Jenny's girlfriend, Jane. She knocked, and a girl who looked about twenty–five opened the door. She had long sleeves on, even though it was summer. Messy brown hair, and skin that was too pale to be healthy. Normie found she looked the part of a grieving woman.

"Hello, I'm Special Agent Petra Mason with the FBI. I'd like to ask you some questions about your girlfriend, Jennifer Steris."

Her brow furrowed and she took a more defensive stance. "I already answered to two FBI agents earlier this week. Are you bringing me in?"

"Oh no," Normie denied. "The Agents previously, in this case, have been re-assigned. I'm just fact checking to make sure I haven't missed anything."

She slumped in relief, and invited Normie into her home, and told her she could sit down, and that she would be back in just a minute.

Normie began to look around. Her place was small but comfortable enough for one person. She had pictures of herself with Jenny, and pictures of her with several other women. She didn't get to look at some of the pictures, but some of the faces looked familiar.

"We were going to get married," Jane says. "I really loved her," she continues.

Normie smiles a sad smile and sits down on her small couch. "I am truly sorry for your loss. I know what it's like to lose someone you love," she tries to console.

"Yeah, some days are better than others I'm finding out,"

"Was there anyone you know of that had a beef with Jenny, or someone that wanted to kill her?" Normie asks pulling out her legal pad.

"No, she was a quiet, shy kind of girl. Didn't have many friends. But the ones she did have? They were her world. Part of what drew me to her, you could say," Jane covers her mouth.

"Was she acting weird before she disappeared? Did you see or hear anything offputting?" Normie asks.

"No. We were— we were happy, she seemed distant at times though." As for seeing anything? Nothing was, nothing was unusual. I mean, sometimes people would look at her, but she was a beautiful woman, so what can you expect?"

"Thank you, for your cooperation. I know it must be hard." Normie consoled. She walked to the door and gave her a comforting smile.

When Normie got back, she took off her jacket, sat on her bed grabbed her sketch pad, and began to draw her mother. When she was younger, and her father had been away on hunts, she would teach herself how to draw. In this line of work, it came handy in some cases.

She put the sketchpad down and picked up her legal pad. She crossed off a couple of possibilities, before putting on her suit jacket.

"Shit," she gasped before grabbing a jacket before getting into Charlie and pulling away, rushing to the morgue.

When she got there, she flashed her badge and asked to see the body.

"Of course, Ma'am, you got here in time, the body was going to be cremated, and sent to Ms. Jane Elurich," the medical examiner said, pulling out the body out.

"She was found extremely malnourished, but she has no signs of trauma. No bruising, scars, or anything like that. We did, however, find some type of substance in her blood. It's not like anything I've seen before," he says as he goes over Jenny's dead body.

"It looks to be some kind of poison, drug. The amount in her system was the cause of her death we're pretty sure."

Shit. Shit. Shit. Normie had put the puzzle pieces together. She needed to find Sam and Dean fast.

Hiding her inner turmoil, she thanked the medical examiner, and got in her car, driving as fast as she could back to her motel.

She scrambled to find her book in her piles of research. "Come on, where the hell is it?"

"Ah-ha!" She exclaimed, flipping through the book trying to get the page she wanted. She skimmed the page looking for the traits that this case specifically had.

It was a Djinn, and honestly, Normie was a little disappointed with herself for not figuring it out sooner.

She reached for her phone before dialing Bobby. It rang three times before Bobby answered. "Leinfeld."

"Bobby it's Normie," she said into the phone quickly. "It's a Djinn, I'm pretty sure about that. The body was malnourished bet they said there was an unidentifiable poison-like substance in her blood,"

"You know how to kill a Djinn, right?"

"Of course, Silver Knives dipped in lambs blood—oh shit," she said, "I know who."

"Good. Get those boys out of trouble. They'll help you out." He hung up the phone and she sighed muttering "Only Bobby"

Finding someone who had lambs blood, and then trying to tell them that your mom was making some weird food dish as a cover story was awkward, But Normie pushed through.

But when she had finally gotten the lamb's blood, she put it in a canteen for easy access and then proceeded to cover three silver knives with lambs blood.

Putting on a leather jacket, boots, she got into her car and sped to her destination.

"Dean Winchester, you better not die on me tonight."

Yo yo what up guys. Sorry for the late updates.

#thatcollegelife


	5. A Summer of Love

THEN

HER CURLY RED HAIR is in a messy bun, her hands are covered in soot and oil, and she's wearing coveralls, but Dean thinks it's the most beautiful sight he's ever seen. (Other than Baby, of course, the Impala is in a category all by itself)

The car she's working on is a scratched up cherry red Mustang which he thinks must be the car she calls 'Charlie'. She has the front hood up, and a wrench in hand as Dean walks over.

"This Charlie?" He asks, looking down at her handy work.

"Yeah, my pride and joy. Almost halfway done restorin' her. Hey, could you do me a favor and a tighten these?" She asks pointing to the engine. "I have to replace the wheels today."

"Sure." He says and they work in a comfortable silence until Normie asks Dean to help her put on tires.

"I just need you to crank the tire jack. I'm afraid I can't get it higher than that." She says scratching her head leaving black soot marks in her hair.

"Sure thing, sweetheart." He says and cranks the tire jack up so she can take off the old flat wheel.

Dean makes quick time of cranking the jack up, and Normie begins removing all the bolts holding the tire in place.

"How long you been working on this car, sweetheart?" Dean asks looking a some of the parts she's already repaired.

She sighs before shaking her head in mirth. "Since I started to learn to drive." She replies. "She was Mom's pride and joy. Saved up all her money during college just to buy 'im.

"He's gonna be Handsome."

Normie turns to him with a mock offended look on her face. "Is he not already handsome?"

Dean rolls his eyes and tucks a lock of red hair that has escaped her messy bun behind her ear. "Come on sweetheart," he says, "let's put the tire on"

They sit there in the two front seats of Normie's red mustang done for the day.

Each of them holds a beer, that Dean had snuck out of Bobby's fridge.

"Cheers," Normie says as she clunks her bottle against Dean's, and takes a swig.

She grimaces at the taste, after swallowing it. "Bobby and his cheap beer."

"It's not terrible," Dean says, taking another swig, Normie following suit.

"My Dad has better taste." She says, tapping on the steering wheel that's cracked, torn, and clearly needs to be replaced.

"Doesn't everyone have better taste than Bobby?"

She snorts. "Yeah."

They polish off their beer, and not even five minutes later Sam comes to get Dean.

"We got to go, Dean, dad's got another hunt!"

"Alright, Sammy!" Dean says exasperatedly.

"Dean! M'name's Sam NOT Sammy!" The twelve-year-old almost pouts.

"Okay, Samantha," Dean smirks and Normie smiles fondly at Dean's ribbing of Sam.

"UGH," Sam says, and walks away petulantly, stomping his feet. Dean smirks. Only he can get that kind of rise out his brother.

He opens the passenger side of the car and turns to Normie.

"See ya later sweetheart." He says. He leans forward, grasps her chin, tilting her head up, and before she knows it, Dean Winchester is kissing her.

The kiss is chaste and doesn't last more than a couple seconds, but it was enough time for her to kiss him back.

He steps out if the car and shuts the door, and walks to the garage door that leads outside. But before he disappears out of sight, he turns back to wink at Normie who is still smirking.

When the garage door is closed and she is finally by herself, she smiles brightly.

"That smooth son of a bitch"

She does several things that summer.

With Bobby and Deans help, she finishes restoring Charlie to the classic handsome red he should be.

She kills her first Wendigo on a hunt with her father. She has bruised ribs for weeks afterward but is she damn proud. (Dean kisses her bruises later.)

She gets her first tattoo, an anti-possession symbol her dad makes her get just to make sure she won't get possessed even if demon cases are rarely around.

She loses her virginity to Dean, and damn her if he isn't charming.

And last but not least, John Winchester and her father get into a quite large disagreement in how children brought up into the hunting life should be raised.

She knows her father disagrees how Sam and Dean are treated like soldiers and how he leaves them at Bobby's when he goes on hunts.

Her father and Bobby are the ones that check their homework, watch movies, and provide books on lore for them.

John's response is to "Mind his own goddamn business and to parent his own damn kid."

She remembers that John and her father try to stay away from each other after that. Anytime they are in the same room? The tension is so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

Her father tells her that he has no problem with Dean and her.

"He's loyal. But I'm not sure that's with you Normie. Be careful, I don't want you to have your heart broken"

She nods. She loves Dean, (She'll probably never tell him.) But she knows that, right now? She won't be enough to make him stay. She won't be enough, and she knows that.

But whatever they had going, it was easygoing, it was fun, it was everything she didn't know someone in the hunting life could have.

Because she knows at the end of what this wonderful summer is, she knows he's leaving. She just hopes she was more than a mark on a bedpost.


	6. The Basement of Dreams

NOW

SHE ARRIVED in front of Jenny Steris' house. She knew things weren't adding up. The pictures Jenny had of each of her victims had matched each of the files she had been given by the local police. She was pretty sure Sam and Dean were in the basement, something she had gleaned from floor plans. The Impala was parked outside. So that was also a pretty good sign they were here. Dean didn't seem like the kinda guy to just leave his car there for a long period of time.

She knew she had Djinn antidote thanks to Bobby who made sure she was prepared for almost anything.

Turning off the ignition, and opening the door she grabbed the antidote and the lamb's blood dipped silver knives, she carefully picked the lock of the door to Jenny Steris' apartment.

Carefully opening the door she slipped inside, and gingerly shut the door. She brandished the knife as she carefully stepped into the living room to see if it was occupied.

Nope, empty. She moved to the kitchen, which was also empty.

Normie peeked into the hallway and saw that it was also, unoccupied.

The Basement door looked like any other door, but inside was a different story.

It was dark, and it smelled atrocious. The walls were covered in chains and on either side of the wall, sat Sam and Dean Winchester. Their heads were slumped, meaning that the Djinn had already poisoned them.

She tiptoed over to Dean and poking him to see if he would respond.

He didn't respond.

"Dammit" she cursed under her breath.

She opened her bottle of antidote and dripped some in Dean's mouth. Hopefully, he would wake up in a couple minutes, because she couldn't carry Sam and Dean out without getting noticed.

Just as she had crossed the room to assess Sammy, a voice startled her.

"Normie?" Dean asked confused.

She nodded. "Shhh!" she says looking at him and then back at Sammy.

She had managed to free Dean from his chains when Jenny Steris' falsely sweet voice interrupted her.

"Well isn't this nice?" She says sweetly. "Miss Agent on the Hunt!" she says with a wicked smile. She steps closer to the group which makes Normie immediately go on the offensive. The blood covered knife comes in front of her, while Dean comes up behind her.

Dean's warm body is at her back, hand reaching for the waistband of her pants where she knows she has another knife, that she had previously covered in blood, now dried.

Jenny squeals in delight as she sees the blood-covered blade. "A smart cookie who knows what she's doing? I'm delighted!" she claps in glee. Normie's face stays impassive.

"I get to fight both of you?" she smirks with pleasure, taking off her sweater, revealing her arms that look like she has tattoos, with the exception that they are always moving, swirls and whorls and lines that are almost mesmerizing and if it wasn't for Dean's hand on the small of her back she's not sure she would have noticed Jenny's first move.

She's fast, is the first thing Normie thinks when she dodges Jenny's first attack, by ducking underneath, letting Dean behind her take a swipe at her with one of the knives.

Jenny ducks, and then swings her fist which barely misses Normie.

"I mean, all I have to do is touch you! Then bye-bye pretty hunters." She croons.

She glances at Normie. "I think you'll be exceptionally delicious!" She says as she ducks Dean's swipe and puts back one of her own at Normie, who of course dodges it.

It works better than expected when Dean and Normie attack at the same time. The Djinn escapes Dean's knife but doesn't escape Normie's.

As soon as she ganks Jenny, she lets the body fall and leaves Dean to cover and carry the body so they can burn it.

She walks over to Sam, who is seemingly just beginning to wake up.

"Sammy?" She asks the old childhood name slipping from her lips on complete accident. She knew nobody got to call him that except Dean. Even then, he only barely tolerated it.

"Hm?" Sam groans as he opens his eyes and begins to take in his surroundings. He pushes himself up off the ground and as he wobbles, Normie's small but strong body is there to support him.

"There we go, Sam," she says as she slings his large arm around her shoulders and walks him up the stairs to the main part of the house.

She helped him to the passenger seat of 1967 classic and shut the door for him. When she turned around, Dean was there, and they were practically nose to nose.

"You leaving tonight sweetheart?" He said, putting the charm on the pet name.

"Nah. Bout time I get goin'. She said taking a step back and putting her hands into her back pockets.

"You sure you don't wanna stay for dinner Normie?" Sam interrupted, making two sets of eyes focus on him. "It's on us. You saved our asses after all."

She sighed. "Alright, I'll come. But I want a burger. And a beer." She said, setting the conditions, as Dean walked to the driver's side of the vehicle.

"That can be done, sweetheart." He said starting the car's ignition.

"Hold up a minute!" She said as she used the Impala's side mirror to check her cherry red lipstick, swiping on another coat.

Dean looked at her oddly.

"What? Just because I'm a hunter doesn't mean I can't do it fabulously."

Dean and Sam at smiled knowing smiles at each other. "Don't ever change Normie."


	7. A Summer of Broken Hearts

THEN

SHE KNEW it was coming. It was just a matter of when. People always left, and Dean wasn't any different.

"You had to know this wasn't permanent, Normie." He says gruffly, rubbing his head. "It was nice though."

"It doesn't mean it hurts any less, Dean!" She says harshly.

He shrugs. "It's the way it is. You're a nice girl. Find yourself a good guy." Dean stands and walks towards his father's Black Impala.

She stands and walks towards the shed where she knows Sam is hiding and she knows he doesn't want to leave. Norma opens the door.

"Sam?"

"Hi, Normie" he whispers. She slides down the walls of the shed until she's sitting next to him. His face is red, and his eyes irritated as if he'd just been crying. He has a book on his lap about vampires.

"What's up, Sammo?" She asks softly, her head leaning against the wall, eyes shut in exhaustion.

He's silent for a moment. "We're leaving tomorrow. I don't want to go," he says clutching the book. "I'm tired of moving. I'm tired of having no friends."

"Hey," Normie said.

Sam looked at her and she just raised an eyebrow. "I'm your friend. I care. You're a smart kid, and you're gonna go places and I think that anyone who tells you different is stupid. You're too good for this hunter life."

"You think so?"

"Of course I do!" she pinched his cheek and he grimaced. "I'm gonna miss you," she said, pulling the younger boy into a hug. Sam reluctantly put his arms around her lithe frame.

Sam released her and then got up, holding out a hand so he could pull her up.

"Thanks, Sam." She said taking the offered hand and pulling herself up.

"Welcome"

"I have something for you. I want you to have it. You'll need it more than I will." Normie said as they walked towards the house. "Wait here," she said as she ran through the living room, up the steps, and into her own bedroom. She grabbed a knife sitting next to her bedside, small but effective. It was pure silver, and it was perfect if Sam needed to conceal it when he went to school.

"Here," she said handing him the knife. "It was my first knife, but I'm sure you'll need it more than I do. It's pure silver and should be easy to hide if you need to take it to school with you."

Sam weighted the knife in his palm. "S'nice," he said. "Thank you"

She smiled in return.

"Your brother's gonna save the world someday," she said as he had his hands inside one of Bobby's Chevelle.

"Sammy?"

"Who did you think I was talking about?" Normie put her hands on her hips playfully.

Dean laughed, and then his face straightened a little. "I thought you were angry with me?"

Normie sighed. "No, I saw it coming, Dean." She sat on top of the hood of the Impala. "Our father's don't get along, and John moves a lot anyway. It's to be expected."

Dean began to wipe grease and dust off of his hands with an old rag, and he sat next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm still sorry," he said. She looked up at him.

"I accept your apology," she said.

She smirked up at him and asked, "So do ya wanna have one last fling? I mean I don't know when I'm getting laid after this." Dean laughed and slung his arm over her hip.

"Sure thing sweetheart," he said before he slammed his lips onto hers.

Her father was in the kitchen, making sandwiches when she entered.

"Hey, darling, do you want one? It's Ham and Cheese?"

"No thanks, Dad," she said pulling up a chair next to the table.

"You okay?" her dad asked putting his sandwich down on the table.

"Yeah," she said, head resting on her arms.

"Is this about Dean?"

Normie blushes. "Maybe"

"I told you that I'd kick his ass if he broke your heart"

Normie's eyes widen. "No, no, it was mutual." She rubs her arms. "John and the boys are leaving, it didn't make sense to continue"

Her dad looks at her in sympathy. "Well, I'm sorry for what it's worth. I know that John and I didn't really get along that well."

She smiles and puts her arms around her father. "That's okay. It's not your fault."

She grabs Sam's weapons bag from the hallway and walks outside to put it In the backseat of the Impala.

She passes the bag to Sam and lets him take it from her.

"Get good grades, try your best. You're gonna go far." She says a gives him one last hug.

"Thanks. It's been a good summer," he says while buckling his seatbelt.

She shuts the door to see Dean in front of her, face set in a sad smile.

"It's been a nice summer, Normie. I had fun." Dean rubs his hands together.

She grabs him in a hug, and Dean hugs her back tightly after a moment.

"Take good care of Sammy. He's a good kid." She whispers.

"Like you even needed to ask," he jokes. She presses a kiss on his jawline before unraveling herself from his grasp. He gets into the passenger seat, while John, comes outside with his supplies.

"Goodbye, John."

He only looked back at her once, before getting in and starting the vehicle, before slowly peeling off down the path.

She watches until the car fades out of view.


	8. Epilouge

NOW

THERE WASN'T MUCH to be said during the meal because they were all hot, tired and hungry. But, if Dean sat a little closer to her, thigh to thigh, she didn't say anything. And if her heart hurt a little at the thought of leaving she ignored it too.

"So, Sammy, did you end to end up going to college?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "Harvard actually, I was going to study law."

Normie's face brightened significantly. "Wow, Sam! Farther than I ever got."

The conversation was interrupted by the waitress who brought them their food. The conversation subsided as they dug in.

"Where are you after this Normie?" Dean asked.

"New York. Incubus." She states.

"Oh." His gaze hardens a bit.

She laughs. "You probably won't be helpful on this one, Dean. Five women have already been found."

He grumbles under his breath.

Sam just looks at his brother, amused.

She finishes her fries and pulls some cash out of her purse to cover all of their meals. "Here," she says as she hands the waitress the cash.

"I gotta hit the road," she looks over fondly at the brothers. "I gotta get a good start."

Before she can leave, however, Dean gently grabs her arm.

"Stay."

Her eyes widen.

"It's been a tiring evening, and you need to get some sleep before driving such a long way."

She sighs. "Okay, what hotel are you staying at?"

"Cozy Nights Inn," Sam cuts in.

She nods and turns, thanking the waitress and handing her a five as a tip. She exits the diner with the boys behind her as she walks to their cars.

"See you at the hotel!" She starts her car and follows them.

Their room has two beds that look to be queens, but Normie feels so tired so she takes her makeup off, puts on pajamas and flops onto the spare bed that Sam hasn't taken.

"I'm just going to take the couch," Dean says pointing to the sad, lumpy piece of furniture.

Normie sighs, before patting the empty bed space next to her. "Just get over here, I don't even care I'm so tired."

She turns over on the bed and hugs the pillow. As she falls into sleep, she feels Dean climb into the bed next to her.

She briefly wakes up in the middle of the night, warm, but someone kisses her forehead and pulls her closer, telling to go back to sleep, she obeys.

And if she thinks that she'll miss his heartbeat beating beneath her cheek, she pushes the feeling into the box in her heart she calls irrelevant.

And when she wakes the next morning, her body seeking warmth, the bed is cold next to her. Dean is awake drinking coffee, and reading news on his computer. Sam is still asleep.

"Good Morning," Dean says. She pulls herself out of bed into the bathroom, where she puts on makeup, clothes, and fixes her hair.

She repacks her bags, making sure to leave nothing behind, and sits across from Dean at the table. He slides a coffee towards her.

"Thanks," she says as she takes a sip.

"I never said thank you for saving me and my brother," Deans says as he rubs his neck.

She smiles a small smile. "It's no problem."

When she gets up, she tucks her chair in and kisses Dean on the cheek, but Dean grabs her face and pushes his lips to hers.

It's a goodbye kiss. And Dean watches from the window as she starts her car, before slowly peeling off down the road.

He watches until the car fades out of view.

THAT'S IT!

Thank you all! It's been a wonderful ride!


End file.
